


Fade Together

by knightswatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Bets, Crossdressing, M/M, Massage, Surreptitious Desk Cleaning, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke finds himself feeling a little bored and finds a way to spice his week up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr! I made a few changes to the original prompt based on what made sense to me, but since just the set up was so long I decided it should probably be more than one part.

"I'm not an expert Rin, but I think your shirts on backwards," Sousuke was struggling not to laugh as his roommate clawed the black fabric off, staring at it for a moment before flipping it in his hands and pulling it down over his thoroughly mussed red hair. "You're going to break the poor kid in half."

He was chuckling now as Rin turned to him with a truly annoyed glare. He stewed for a moment, glancing at the door like someone might be pressed against it to listen to their conversation. Not likely.

"Geez, we don't do it that much," he grumbled, flopping onto the bottom bunk with a heavy sigh. His eyes flicked over to where Sousuke sat at the desk, shrugging his shoulders. "You make it sound like I ravish him or something."

"You're saying that isn't what you do?" He snorted, biting down on another laugh as Rin shot back to sitting up straight, crossing his arms and preparing to protest once again. "You know I can hear you even when you two aren't in here."

Rin choked for a second, shaking his head hard and flushing a little. "Please don't tell Ai that."

"How does he not know already?" Sousuke's eyebrows shot up before shaking his head again, turning back towards the desk. "You couldn't keep your hands to yourself for a week if you tried."

"Is that a challenge?" Rin was smirking now, and Sousuke quirked an eyebrow then nodded, laughing softly to himself.

"Sure. If you can go this whole week without fucking him I'll pay for your tickets to that aquarium," he raised his hand as Rin's eyes lit up. Nitori had been babbling about going to see the sharks for two weeks and Rin had been desperate to save enough money for it. "And when I say that, I'm including getting him to suck you off in the shower. I mean it, the whole week you keep your pants on."

"S-shut up!" Rin was bright red now, hurling his pillow at Sousuke's head before looking away with a 'tsk' sound. "Fine, especially if you never mention the shower thing again."

"No telling him, either," Sousuke grinned as Rin flushed a little, then smirked. He nodded, leaning back on the bed with a laugh.

"Kiss your money goodbye Sousuke! This is gonna be way too easy." He spread his arms out under his head after leaning to reclaim the pillow that he couldn't sleep without.

Sousuke hummed in response, turning back to his textbook with a ghostly smirk on his face. Sometimes Rin was just a little too easy to talk into things. His hand was already tugging his phone out, flicking through it until Nitori's number came up.

rin _seems stressed out_

_／(≧ x ≦)＼ is he ok?? should i come over??_

_nah just give him a bunch of extra attention this week like a massage or somethin_

_ok!! thank u sousuke-senpai!! ／(^ x ^)＼_

Sousuke slid his phone away with a rare grin on his face, the kind that only came from having the perfect chance to mess with Rin.  
~  
By the time Rin walked into swim practice the following day, he was sure that this whole bet was going to be a total breeze. Nitori had decided to have his lunch with Momo and a few other friends, leaving Rin free to contemplate taking his adorable boyfriend to get ice cream after the trip to the aquarium and gloat to Sousuke that this wouldn't even be a real challenge.

That was until Nitori walked in wearing the pink swimsuit that Nagisa had bought for him. It was the same style of briefs that Nitori favored usually, though several inches shorter. He'd only worn them a handful of times since getting the gift and every time he'd seemed a little embarrassed.

This time he was smiling brightly despite the dusting of pink over his cheeks and he bounded to Rin's side almost immediately, hands squeezed tightly in front of him.

“U-um Senpai! Could you help me study tonight?” His voice bordered on too loud, and Rin raised an eyebrow in suspicion, laughing softly as he ruffled Nitori's hair.

“What're we studying?” He inquired, leaving a lingering brush over the beauty mark beneath Nitori's eye. The way he blushed and leaned his head towards it just a little would've charmed Rin into saying yes to anything.

“J-just math, you're much better with it than I am,” He smiled as Rin lowered his hand almost reluctantly but nodded, making a show of looking down at his clipboard.

“I'll see you when we're finished then!” He used his best captain voice and was rewarded by Nitori giggling a little before being nearly tackled by Momo. The team was aware of Nitori and Rin dating, and outside of a few chuckles and Nitori being nicknamed 'Sharkbait' by the other 3rd years, the situation made little impact on team as a whole.

Practice finished with Rin's attention slipping to stare at Nitori only a handful of times, and snapping himself back from it quickly. He'd been caught a few times in the past, usually by Sousuke who made it as embarrassing as possible and laughed at him for it later.

He made his way to Nitori's room after a quick shower, enough to ease the chlorine smell constantly stuck to his skin and wash out his hair but do little else. Nitori had still beaten him back, and when he knocked there was a little squeak before the door pulled open quickly.

“S-Senpai!” He stepped out of the way to let Rin in the room after giving him a quick kiss, laughing softly. “I figured you'd take a little bit longer.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, pushing the door shut with his heel and looking around the room. The light was more dimmed than usual, both desk lamps were on rather than the overhead light. He leaned his chin on Nitori's head with a laugh, trapping him in a hug.

“What're you up to? This doesn't look like studying,” he laughed softly, squeezing his arms around Nitori's slender form and tilting his head.

“We're gonna study later, I wanna do something else first,” there was a purr to his words and he planted a soft kiss on Rin's jaw before his slim fingers slid over his hips, darting under his shirt and tugging it off over Rin's head before he could protest.

Not that he really wanted to, he was more than willing to let Nitori get a little aggressive with him if it made him happy. He was a little surprised when Nitori stepped away completely, bowing his head with a bright smile.

“Lay down please Senpai,” he chirped, nodding at the lower bunk where the comforter had been folded back entirely. Rin blinked and shrugged, laying on his back and raising an eyebrow when Nitori shook his head with a laugh.

“On your front,” he smiled, turning as Rin rolled over and grabbing something from the desk, holding it just out of Rin's vision.

“Are you gonna tell me what you're doing?” He chuckled softly, his arms lifted to support his head, cheek resting against his palm. Nitori giggled and shook his head, sliding over Rin so he was straddling his back, pressing downward on his shoulders gently.

Rin took the hint and laid flat, head turned to let him at least catch a glimpse of Nitori as he opened the bottle he'd been holding and spread some kind of liquid on his hands. Rin was about to question him once more at the relaxing floral scent until he felt Nitori's slim fingers rubbing firmly between his shoulders, spreading the warm oil over his skin.

He groaned softly, letting his eyes slide closed in response. Nitori had done this for him a few times when they roomed together, usually if he was concerned that Rin had been working himself too hard. It'd been less intimate, and Nitori went through it touching Rin's skin as little as possible while lecturing him on muscle health.

Now Nitori's fingers lingered when they weren't focused untying the knots between his shoulders, brushing over the bumps of his spine and idly tracing the curves of his muscles. As relaxing as it was; the way it makes his arms feel like they might not even be connected anymore and the feeling of Nitori's lips connecting sweetly with the back of his neck, Rin couldn't stop himself from twitching.

His hips shifted a little, cheeks flushing as he felt the twitch in his crotch against the weight of his body pushing down on it. He vaguely remembered this being the result of the previous massages as well, when Nitori was something he couldn't touch even as much as he wanted to. He groaned, another wave of boneless pleasure sizzling across his nerves as a stubborn knot between his shoulders unwound under the focused attention of Nitori's fingers.

“I still wanna know why you're so good at this,” he mumbled to the pillow under his head, his eyes refusing to open more than a crack. Nitori just laughed softly at him, pressing a kiss between his shoulders and moving his hands to work on Rin's lower back.

“Mm, you're not as bad here as your shoulders,” he observed, Rin's nerves still tingling at the contact. He tilted his head to look up at Nitori, grinning weakly through the cloud of relaxation settling over his mind.

“Still a secret then?” One of his eyebrows arched, though the serious expression was interrupted by a moan that he managed to quell into a pleased grunt at the end, blushing a little. Nitori giggled and shrugged his shoulders, smiling softly as his fingers rippled a path over Rin's loosened muscles, chuckling.

“Nagisa-kun showed me,” his cheeks flushed a little, and Rin rolled himself onto his back easily, one hand on Nitori's hip to keep him balanced through the movement. He blinked a little, trying to reason around the weak flash of irritation. He was too relaxed for it to really bother him, and with the pool of arousal already occupying the space in his stomach the image was more appealing than annoying.

“Little devil,” he laughed, thinking more of Nagisa's tendency to scheme than Nitori in general, though he still pulled him flush against his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple softly. “I guess I'll have to thank him then.”

“Maybe,” he purred quietly, butterfly kisses landing on Rin's forehead, fluttering over his nose and cheeks before Nitori's lips came to rest on his. It was a soft press together, just letting Rin share in his breath. It was nice, but Rin's fingers spread over the back of Nitori's neck and pulled him closer, tongue taking a slow brush across Nitori's pink lips.

His mouth opened easily, letting Rin lick into his mouth with a pliant little moan. A shiver flowed through him, rippling his skin under Rin's fingers and causing his hips to grind up a little. The pleasure that sparked in him from the friction was thick, unlike the flizzling sensation from Nitori's fingers massaging him.

The bet with Sousuke surged from the back of his mind like a bucket of cold water and his mouth broke away from Nitori's with a frustrated groan. His lips were still damp and slightly parted, shining a little when the tip of his tongue darted over them. Rin's face flushed, looking quickly away and scrubbing his palms over his face.

“O-okay. Studying,” he mumbled, clearing his throat and giving Nitori's hips a little nudge. On top of him Nitori looked bewildered; licking his lips once more and processing the instruction. He could feel Rin pressing up against him still, but he rolled off anyway, stretching himself languidly and tucking the bottle of massage oil into one of his dresser drawers.

Rin let out a few shuddering breaths, closing his eyes for a second and willing his body to calm down; maybe this bet wouldn't be as easy as he'd thought initially.  
~  
Studying had gone well enough, and Rin was able to slip away with his resolve still intact though he'd still managed to wind up with swollen lips and an extremely irritated demeanor. Sousuke stared for a moment when the door banged shut, one eyebrow raised as he looked up from his book, a ghostly grin on his face.

“Yo,” the greeting was simple, though Rin could hear the chuckle it concealed. Rin just snorted, digging in his drawers for a fresh towel, eyes already fixed on the bathroom door. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to his best friend gloating already. This was going to be a longer week than he had bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how awful the summary for this is and I'm truly sorry about that I can't think of anything better.

Rin in fact managed to avoid the gloating of his friend until the next day, Sousuke already settled in and asleep by the time he finished his long and probably overly hot shower. It had taken him much more time than before to handle himself, in no small part due to the fact that he had spent the evening following his massage fending Nitori off the idea that Rin really, _really_ needed his dick sucked.

 

Perhaps it had been suggested with more delicate phrasing, but the fact was all the same. Today Nitori did find a seat next to him at lunch, he filled the time with the usual animated chatter; how he always had something new to discuss every day still made Rin struggle to cover a smile as he nodded along. But Rin's mind wasn't as into the conversation as usual, already wondering at what excuses he could make to _not_ spend his entire evening with Nitori again.

 

He still wanted to, but after last night he decided that his boyfriend was far too tempting for the usual movie night. They would just wind up pressed against each other on the bunk and it almost always wound up with him trapping Nitori in a make out session and both of them missing the end of the film.

 

Worse, there was another one of those slasher films that Nitori loved and he hated out. Usually he could deal, Nitori didn't laugh at him for hiding during the bloody parts like Nagisa or Sousuke would, but spending most of the film with his face pressed against Nitori's neck, with those soft fingers sliding through his hair over and over...

 

It did not sound like a recipe that would win him this stupid bet. Instead, as he readied himself for practice he worked at reminding himself that he could hold strong because it was for Nitori's sake to begin with. He could take him to the new aquarium, buy him ice cream, and then probably fuck him until they were both ruined for practice the next day.

 

Just to spite Sousuke he told himself, not because going a week without doing so was starting to seem like an impossible task. Sousuke, for his part, seemed like he was trying not to burst out in laughter every time he so much as looked at Rin and the creased line of frustration that had settled permanently between his eyebrows. He took his usual spot standing next to Rin after his drills, towel draped carelessly over his shoulders, soaking water from his damp hair.

 

“What do you even get if I lose?” Rin finally grumbled out, looking at Sousuke with a raised eyebrow. It was more than obvious that he was enjoying himself already. Sousuke tilted his head and thought for a moment before shrugging.

 

“If you lose I'll take him,” he responded, letting Rin's face fall into a mixture of anger and total shock before finishing. “To the aquarium.”

 

Rin paused, the suggestion no better in his mind for a second than the idea of Sousuke taking Nitori for anything _else_. “Why would _you_ want to go with _my_ boyfriend?”

 

“One because he would really enjoy himself and Ai and I are actually friends,” he shrugged his shoulders, chuckling softly. “Two because I think that would bother you more than going a week without fucking him will.”

 

Rin snorted weakly though the glare he shot Sousuke in return was a little weaker. He wasn't wrong, the idea made his skin twitch a little uncomfortably. There wasn't a single part of him that distrusted his childhood friend, but that didn't mean he wanted Sousuke stealing his perfect date idea. Rin was perfectly aware that he was well beyond just being the jealous type. He'd nearly scared off Nitori's group project partner more than once when they roomed together.

 

Though, he thought with a small grimace, there was no way that kid could be trusted with Nitori, so it wasn't really his fault. Practice seemed to rush by, leaving Rin realizing by the end he didn't have a sufficient excuse for skipping out on movie night. He tried to feel sour about that fact though standing outside of the room he and Nitori used to share his face had already relaxed into an easy smile. Momo was letting himself out when Rin arrived, looking at him with a too-big grin as always.

 

“Captain,” his had whipped up in a salute that had Rin rolling his eyes. It seemed like there wasn't a normal generation of Mikoshiba's. “Yamazaki-senpai said I'm supposed to remind you about your pants! Did you do laundry today or something?”

 

Rin flushed at that, finding himself glaring at the backstroke swimmer. It wasn't his fault of course, and Rin just nodded weakly. Momo was already setting off down the hall, a clinking bag on his shoulder, no doubt on his way to hunt more of those beetles that Nitori absolutely hated.

 

Rin chuckled, letting himself in through the door that Momo had forgotten to close, blinking in surprise at the empty room. Nitori's laptop was set up on the bed and the door to their bathroom was closed, answering Rin's question about where he could have gotten to. He shut the door quietly now, half sneaking across the room and using the spare moment to neaten Nitori's desk.

 

He wheeled quickly as the bathroom door opened, dropping one last empty pocket sweat can into the trash behind his back. He hadn't made a noticeable dent in the mess anyway. He flashed Nitori a toothy grin but froze when he actually looked at him.

 

Nitori's cheeks were a truly charming shade of pink, his face mixed with apprehension and excitement. It was easy to see why, he had ditched normal clothing in favor of a peach colored sort of nightgown. The sort with the front slit entirely open over his muscled stomach with lace triangles on his flat chest and possibly the smallest pair of panties Rin had ever had the pleasure of acquainting himself with.

 

Through the sudden light-headed feeling, Rin found himself wondering what kind of vengeful god he must have pissed off in his life. Nitori soaked up his frozen stare but said nothing, instead sitting on the edge of the bed with a shy smile.

 

“I picked out a movie if that's okay Senpai,” he spoke softly like he was scared Rin was going to spook at any moment. His head felt heavy as he nodded, swallowing harshly and sliding himself on the bunk against the wall. It was his usual spot though when Nitori cuddled his back against Rin's chest the smile the captain managed to give him was strained.

 

He let Nitori start the movie before digging out his phone. He used one hand to select the number he wanted and text, the other stroking the soft fabric laying over Nitori's side gently.

 

 _Just my pants, right?_ It was an embarrassing question to have to ask Sousuke, but Rin found it difficult to really care.

 

 _What?_ Was all he received in return. He grunted a little, not quite loudly enough to pull Nitori's attention away from the movie.

 

 _I only have to keep my pants on. Ai didn't bet so his pants arent a factor._ His fingers were tracing the angle of Nitori's hips, making him shift further backwards and leaving his lace covered backside pressing firmly into Rin.

 

 _Yeah sure_. Was all Sousuke responded. Rin didn't need to hear more than that, dropping his phone somewhere on the bed as both arms came to wrap around Nitori warmly. Nitori apparently couldn't find a single comfortable spot, because he shifted his hips incessantly, rubbing himself subtly against Rin while staring at the laptop screen.

 

Rin honestly had no clue what the movie was, his hand sliding down to grip around Nitori's hip and pull his ass back all the way, grinning as he dragged his teeth gently over the bare skin of Nitori's shoulder.

 

“Gonna lay still?” He asked, cringing a little at the rough edges of his voice. Nitori giggled softly, shaking his head and rolling his hips backward, looking back at Rin as his breath caught in a gasp. The smile on his face tipped towards wicked, turning back to watching the screen of his laptop.

 

Rin was guiding his hips up and down now with one hand, using the other to prop his head up and continuing to pretend to focus on the film. His eyes drifted closed after a moment, a quiet groan covering the sound of their clothes rustling together. He knew Nitori was waiting for him to do something more, but Rin clenched his jaw a little and continued guiding his hips. The feeling of Nitori's ass rubbing against him was definitely nice, though there was a hollow hunger in his stomach reminding him that he could have _more_.

 

“Rin,” Nitori's voice whined softly, pressing back easily. He shifted his shoulders so he was looking up at his boyfriend, teeth worrying his lower lip. His eyes were imploring, the head of his cock poking out of the top of the panties and resting against his stomach. Rin's hand lifted away, letting Nitori roll to face him fully. His pale fingers splayed on Rin's chest, digging gently into the fabric of his shirt and tugging him forward to slot their lips together.

 

Rin gave a weak grunt into Nitori's mouth, chasing after the sound with his tongue. Fingers uncurled from his shirt and dragged down his chest. Rin broke away from the kiss with a frustrated noise, leaning away from the curious expression on Nitori's face. It's a sight that isn't helping his resolve; Nitori's lips plump from kissing with warm peach lace covering the best parts of his pale skin, the flushed tip of his cock leaking onto the flat pane of his stomach.

 

Rin's groan caught in his throat, dropping his head to nuzzle against Nitori's throat. His fingers stopped their descent, instead coming to card through Rin's slightly mussed hair. His teeth dragged gently on Nitori's pale neck, sharp points leaving little pink lines behind them.

 

“You look good like that,” he grumbled against the skin under his lips, letting his hands slide under the edges of the lace, tracing down his sides. Nitori giggled a little breathlessly, leaning his head back on the pillow and smiling.

 

“I'm glad you like it,” Nitori answered easily, his hips arching off the bed a little as Rin traced the line of his waist with a finger. There was another breathy giggle, Rin's face still pressed into the junction of Nitori's shoulder, causing his breath to fan hot over his collarbone. “Can you help me out Captain?”

 

Rin's groan at the title was stifled by the kisses he was laying against Nitori's skin. He moved his hand from tracing senseless patterns around the lines of Nitori's hips to cup around the bulge of his cock. He'd asked Nitori from the start of the year to just continue calling him senpai, but there were times where he couldn't resist 'captain'.

 

Rin really would have scolded Nitori for it, if he hadn't been so distracted by the way it made the cock under his hand twitch. Nitori squeaked a little as Rin's hand slid under the fabric, fingers wrapping firm around him and giving an agonizing pump. Rin's thumb swiped through the clear fluid on the tip, spreading it as he stroked.

 

Nitori rolled his hips off the bed with every stroke, his mouth open around breathy moans. One foot slid to rest on the floor, leaving his legs spread wide apart. If Rin noticed he didn't change his tact, hand tugging Nitori off at an increasing pace.

 

“W-wait Rin, aahh,” Nitori pushed his hips back against the bed, trying to escape the threat of his orgasm tugging the edge of his vision. He expected Rin to stop at his thighs telltale tremble, but his wrist gave a small twist and Nitori was lost. Stars swirled in front of his eyes and the sound of Rin's hand on him filled the room with a wet squelching.

 

Rin continued until Nitori fell fully against the bed with a groan, eyes settled half-open. His cheeks flushed lazily as Rin's hand slid away, coming a little more alive watching Rin lick the cum off one of his fingers. He kissed him after, grinning at Nitori's weak shiver as he tasted himself.

 

“Go on and take a shower, curfew is soon and Momo-kun will be back,” Rin shifted so he was sitting mostly upright, lifting his warm weight away from Nitori and smiling. Nitori whined softly but wiggled himself out of the bed anyway; passing Rin a box of tissues to clean off his hand and giving him a sleepy smile.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Rin nodded and bit his lip around the groan in his mouth as the bathroom door shut behind Nitori, staring at the frustrated bulge in his pants and willing it to go away.

 

Nitori heard the door to the room open and close, and it wasn't until the warm water beat on his skin and woke him out of the haze that he realized he hadn't touched Rin at all. 


End file.
